Servo driver circuits control the positions of actuators. Pulse-width modulation techniques require the use of driver circuits capable of positioning an actuator as a function of the duration (or phase shift) of a pulse (position request) within a clocked cycle (modulation interval). In a closed-loop system, a feedback signal is provided in response to the actuator position and is compared to the position request to generate an error signal which is used to position the actuator. Consequently, failures, such as circuit failures or the loss of either the position request or feedback signal, can cause not only loss of control, but can cause a hardover as a result of full current to the actuator. In some applications, such as aerospace, it is preferable to lose control over an actuator rather than experience a hardover. Such loss of control in the event of a failure is referred to as fail-passiveness.